A known pattern in a software client system is to display some content (e.g., a web page or other document) and then interact with the user. The user can then activate some graphic controls (e.g., a menu item, a button) to trigger a new action, such as navigating to another web page. Known approaches for associating actions with content include programmatically embedding actions, such as using graphical user interface (GUI) language primitives to add buttons or menu items showing the content, or using a known format, such as hyperlinks to embedded actions with predefined behaviors.
For example, assuming GUI content containing a description of some merchandise was displayed with a “Where to buy” menu item yesterday, and is now displayed with a “Where to Return” menu item today if a recall of this merchandise happened since yesterday, a known approach requires rewriting the GUI of this content to reflect the change.
Currently, there is no way to dynamically associate different sets of actions with the same content under different situations without employing a complex programming effort.